Mistakes
by Paoo.Hinamori
Summary: "¿Qué hice para que me pagues de esta manera? Creo que el AMARTE es mi único ERROR".
1. Chapter 1

Bostezo tras bostezo, el vidrio de la ventana se humedecía cada vez que el aire producido por aquel acto golpeaba la ventana. Frotó sus puños contra sus ojos y bufó. Buscó a su alrededor en busca de ayuda pero solo encontró personas que se hallaban igual o peor que ella. Soltó una risita y volvió a recostarse en el mesa banco.

Rin Kuronuma, con apenas 16 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules vivos, juraba que si no tocaba la campana, su salvación, moriría derretida en su mismo asiento.

Se revolvió unas cincuenta veces más, pero no halló una posición que la hiciera sentir cómoda.

Una pequeña bola de papel voló por los aires y chocó con la espalda de la pequeña rubia, quien al sentir el contacto de aquella miniatura, dio vuelta para buscar a la persona de quien había provenido aquel pequeño trozo de papel. Frunció un poco el ceño y divisó a la remitente. Una chica de cabellos turquesa saludaba con la mano y le hacia señas indicándole que recogiera la bola de papel que se encontraba en el piso. Como si se tratara de un trabajo forzado, la rubia hizo un gracioso mohín y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el trocillo de papel. Con tranquilidad, lo fue desenvolviendo mientras bostezaba y parpadeaba unas cuantas veces.

"_Necesito hablar contigo de algo MUY importante. Te interesará. Miku"_

Sonrió y soltó unas pequeñas risitas. Volvió a enrollar el pequeño papel y se acomodó bien en su asiento. Miró hacia el reloj y observó que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el glorioso timbre sonara y por fin pudiera salir de aquella aula. Las matemáticas no eran lo suyo, y el maestro no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Intentó tomar apuntes de lo que ya estaba escrito en la pizarra, lo leyó unas cuantas veces y, cuando por fin estuvo convencida de que ese tema lo habían visto ya unas ocho veces, cerró su libreta y la guardó en su mochila.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, colocó su mochila en sus hombros, y, como por arte de magia, el timbre hizo acto de presencia. Fue una de las primeras en salir disparada de aquel bendito salón.

- Se te notaba a leguas que tenías unos ánimos resplandecientes -soltó una cantarina voz-

- Muy graciosa, Miku -contestó Rin, quien observó de pies a cabeza a su mejor amiga: Miku Hatsune- Déjate de tonterías, y dime que era lo que tenías que decirme con tanta urgencia.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y tomó de la mano a Rin, arrastrándola hasta el jardín trasero, donde los demás alumnos salían a tomar aire fresco y disfrutar de su merecido descanso. Se sentó en el fresco y verde césped, y dando unas palmaditas en el, invito a la rubia a sentarse, quien curiosa aceptó.

Compartieron miradas: Miku tenía una cara de emoción desbordante y Rin la miraba con signos de interrogación flotando a su alrededor.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cuestionarle el porque de su tan graciosa cara, la peliverde explotó dando pequeños gritos y chillaba emocionada.

- ¡Habrá un baile de primavera! -soltó por fin-

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Esta vez quiero que vengas conmigo! -le suplicó la peliverde. Rin se limito a arquear sus cejas y a soltar pequeñas risitas-

- Sabes bien que no me gusta nada de eso, ni bailar ni nada, y que…

- ¡Vamos, Rin! -tomó de las manos a la rubia y le puso cara de niña pequeña- Quiero venir, ¡tenemos que venir! Esta vez somos de segundo año, no es cualquier cosa. Mis padres ya me dieron permiso de venir con un chico al baile y no voy a perder la oportunidad de poder venir con…

Ella si que estaba emocionada. Rin la miró haciendo como si atendiera su discurso caprichoso que la chica estaba empezando a soltar. Ellas dos eran completamente diferentes. La conocía desde la primaria, aunque al principio hubo resistencia por parte de Rin, Miku logró entablar una muy buena amistad. Y es que eran, como ya se dijo, diferentes. Hatsune era una chica sociable, popular, femenina, linda, a la moda, bonita, que se interesaba por cualquier evento social, caprichosa, inteligente, astuta y que además venía de una familia bastante famosa y rica en Japón, pero eso no le quitaba lo buena amiga que podía ser, generosa y honesta, cariñosa y caritativa. Era una gran chica y un buen partido para cualquier hombre.

En cambio Rin, a su juicio, era una chica poco sociable, tímida, cerrada, y como sus compañeros más cercanos la calificaban: una perfecta _tsundere_. No era femenina, no le agradaban las fiestas y no le gustaba bailar -o más bien no sabía-. A pesar de ello, era estudiosa, no una nerd, pero si era una muy buena alumna que oscilaba entre un promedio de 8 y 9.

Dos mundos completamente diferentes pero que se acoplaban perfectamente si se lo proponían.

- ¿Y quieres que te acompañe si tu misma me has dicho que quieres venir con un chico?

-¡Pero también quiero venir contigo! -exclamó la de coletas- Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estés conmigo en mi primera cita-

- ¿Primera cita?

- Oficial. Bueno, ¡una cita de baile!

Miku había tenido unos cuantos novios a espaldas de sus padres, ya que estos no se lo permitían. Le habían dado la oportunidad de salir con un chico en este baile, pero no precisamente porque ellos hubieran accedido por voluntad propia. Miku sabía que si no lograba convencer a Rin de acompañarla en el baile, ella, aun así, podría asistir con un chico tomada de la mano.

- Mmmm -Rin posó una mano en su barbilla haciendo ademán de estar pensando en su respuesta- No lo sé, sabes que eso no me agrada…

- ¡Hazlo por mi! ¡Por favor! -suplicó por enésima vez la peliverde- Es dentro de dos semanas, suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no crees? -la rubia la miro: si era la única forma de sacarse por un momento de sus suplicas, tendría que decirle que lo pensaría. Asintió lentamente y puso un dedo en la cabeza. Miku entendió lo que le quería decir y se paró de un salto de alegría. Rin había accedido a pensarlo, o sea, que cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga asistiera por fin con ella- ¡Genial! ¡Mikuo también vendrá!

- ¿En serio? -preguntó sin mucho interés la rubia- Me sorprende, pues tu gemelito es completamente diferente a ti y que yo supiera él es de los míos.

- Si, pero se dejo influenciar por sus amiguitos de segundo año -Miku se volvió a sentar y le dio un sorbo a una bebida que había empezado a beber de la nada- Sus amigos son fiesteros. Espero que a él se le pegue y que recuerde que también tiene una hermana gemela.

Ambas rieron y empezaron a platicar. Miku tenía un hermano gemelo, mayor que ella por diez minutos, que se encontraba en el mismo salón que ellas. Era un chico contrario a Miku, pero igual de popular, ya que a juicio de las chicas, era guapo y uno de los más sexys de la escuela.

- Len también vendrá -soltó de repente Miku esperando ver la reacción de la rubia-

- ¿Y qué? -cuestionó indiferente. Miku la miró y soltó una risa-

- ¡Vamos, Rin! No me digas que…

- No quiero hablar de eso, Miku. Ya te dije que eso ha quedado en el pasado. Antes de que digas algo más, te recalco que lo que haga el amiguito de tu hermano no me importa.

- ¿Hablaban de mí? -Rin miró con ojos abiertos a Miku, quien se encontraba sorbiendo su bebida muy entretenida mirando sobre el hombro de la rubia- Pregunté que si hablaban de mi.

La masculina voz volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono de voz más fuerte que el anterior. Rin no quería esto, era lo último que quería.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! ajksnamksa, estoy muy emocionada. Las ideas para este fic empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza hace algunos días. Hasta que me animé a escribirla.<strong>_

_**NO SÉ que les pareció esto. Siento muchísimo si se encuentran con algunas fallas ortográficas, pero el mugre word no me las marca :/ También me disculpo si no se redactar, y también si no entendieron en que va la historia, pero conforme vaya avanzando se darán cuenta de que trata.**_

_**Espero les agrade, dejen reviews para que sepa si continuo la historia. Y, de nuevo, perdón por el horrible summary (pido demasiadas disculpas, perdón por eso{?}) Ok no. e_e Bye.**_

_**Pao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES . **

* * *

><p>Rin volteó la mirada y se encontró con el peor tormento de su vida. Miró aquellos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de ella, y como si se tratara de alguna clase de repelente, se alejo un metro de aquella mirada y se situó alado de Miku, quien estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo.<p>

- Tranquila, Rincita -habló de nuevo el chico- No hago daño.

- Hola, Len -saludó con su cantarina y dulce voz la Hatsune. Rin se limitó a mirarlo-

Él. Len Kagamine, de su misma clase, era el chico más popular y el que encabezaba la lista de "los chicos más guapos de la preparatoria". Hijo de un famoso empresario japonés. Rubio y de ojos azules, robaba los suspiros de cientos de chicas estudiantes de la escuela, era quizá la persona que Rin más aborrecía, o por lo menos era lo que ella decía. A cada momento que topaban miradas o palabras, eso no podía acabar bien, era por eso que Rin mantenía la distancia y callaba.

- Mikuo me mandó a darte esto -el rubio le entregó un _obento_ a Miku, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa-

- Muchas gracias, Len.

- No hay de que -el rubio lanzó una mirada fugaz a la rubia que, prácticamente se escondía tras Miku, y volvió su mirada a la última- ¿Vendrás al baile? -la peliverde asintió- ¿Ya tienes cita?

- ¿Es que acaso me invitarás tú?

_- Ja_, para nada -Len sonrió y se digno a sentarse frente a ellas- Además, tu hermano me mataría.

- Tu y él son como hermanos, lo que me conlleva a convertirme en tu hermana también, así que sería incesto, aunque tu me lo pidieras, no aceptaría, eres muy pequeño para mi -bromeó la Hatsune. Rin se empezaba a incomodar, quería que aquel rubio se largara de una vez por todas, o ella sería quien se fuera, o más bien huyera de ahí-

- Cierto -el rubio miró a Rin, quien se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sonrió burlonamente e inclinó su cabeza para verla mejor- Y tú, Rin, ¿vendrás al baile?

- No me molestes, Kagamine -soltó Rin sin siquiera mirarlo-

- Es una simple pregunta, Kuronuma, ¿no puedes responder?

- Si vienes tú, no tengo por que venir. ¡Me aguarías la fiesta de tan sólo saber que estas en un perímetro cercano al mío!

- Chicos... -murmuró Miku. Sabía que Len solo tomaba en cuenta a Rin para molestarla, y ella tampoco se quedaba callada. Y también sabía que a ella le afectaba-

- Tal vez deberías venir con Takumi, él estaría muy emocionado de poder venir por primera vez, y también sería tu primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, es tu novio, ¿no?

- Hagamos un trato: tú te vas de mi vista, y yo vengo a la dichosa fiesta, ¿si? -Rin miró a los ojos con furia al rubio, quién aún con su sonrisa burlona, se levantó del lugar y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos-

Con humo saliendo por sus orejas, la rubia estrelló sus manos contra su rostro y bufó infinidades de veces. Miku la miró preocupada.

- ¡Deberías ayudarme cuando se pone así! -se quejó Rin contra Miku- ¡Odio cuando se pone así!

- Eso sólo se puede solucionar si te dejas de poner al tú por tú con él.

- ¡Miku! ¡LO ODIO! ¡Me estresa, me vuelve loca! -la rubia tomo su dorado cabello entre sus dedos y empezó a dar pequeños jalones debido a la gran cantidad de estrés que Len causaba en ella-

- Rin… -Miku iba a hablar pero se detuvo al ver los cristalinos ojos de su amiga. Su corazón se partió en dos al ver como delgadas lágrimas caían por el rostro de esta y una respiración entre cortada aparecía. Ella se limitó a abrazarla y a acariciarle su cabeza tiernamente- Sólo puedes descargar tu ira si expresas lo que sientes por él.

- M-miku… E-eso y-ya no es n-nada… te h-he dicho q-que y-yo por é-él ya no…

- No digas nada más -le calló dulcemente- Tienes que aceptar que aun sientes algo por él. Sólo te falta aceptarlo y expresarlo, porque para mí está más que claro.

Y es que era cierto, Rin estaba perdidamente enamorada de Len.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola. Este cap me quedo super corto :I No contaba con eso, pero bueee... <strong>_

___**Gracias a las chicas que me dejar reviews. Ojala y que este cap corto y sin sentido no las desanime a seguir leyendo :A **_

_**Si les agrado y quieren leer más, dejen reviews que mi fic se alimenta de ello :D Y yo también porque soy pobre u_u ... (?**_

_**Buenas nochess. Pao.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía ya un buen rato que se había separado de Miku. Dio unos cuantos pasos y miro su sombra. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su casa. Volteó hacia ambas partes de la calle y cruzó con tranquilidad.

Aunque no quería, lo estaba recordando. El momento en el que se enamoró de aquel rubio, o más bien, los días que se tomo en aceptar que realmente le gustaba. Aunque Miku se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella. Sonrió recordando el momento exacto en el que se encanto con su mirada:

_Era el primer día de clases de la preparatoria, y estaba muy nerviosa buscando a su amiga de largas coletas. Miraba a un lado, miraba a otro. ¿Por qué ahora que más la necesitaba se disponía a desaparecer de su vista? Resignada, tomo su horario e intento encontrar su aula sola. Caminó por los pasillos, y al parecer iba por el incorrecto. A su alrededor habían cientos de chicos y chicas que ya habían encontrado con quien familiarizarse, quizá porque ya los conocían o simplemente porque eran buenos haciendo amigos. _

_Rin bufó desesperada, había empezado a estresarse al no poder encontrar el lugar correcto. Arrugó sin querer su horario y frunció el ceño, mordió su labio inferior y se dio media vuelta. Error. Se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo. Su mirada se perdió en unos hermosos ojos azules. Hipnotizada, empezó a caminar más lentamente, examinando cada parte de aquel chico. Era por lo menos unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, pero era pequeño para su edad; su caminar era muy gracioso pero distinguido, como si estuviera dando pequeños pasos de baile al caminar; su cabellera rubia era casi igual a la de ella. Miró hacia su propio hombro, donde reposaba un mechón dorado de su cabello. Corrección: su tono de cabello era prácticamente igual al de ella. Sonrió y se empezó a aproximar a él. _

_Al pasar a su lado, bajó la mirada y se sonrojo. Su cuerpo tembló y se debilitó de tan sólo sentir el aroma de su perfume, su esencia tan varonil. Su estómago se contrajo, y empezó a experimentar cosquillas en él al alzar la mirada y mantener un contacto visual de por lo menos unos dos segundos. _

_Después de eso, emocionada, empezó a acelerar su caminar y se dispuso a encontrar su aula. No tardo en encontrarla, y en ella Miku ya se encontraba. Habían quedado en el mismo salón. Encontró un lugar adecuado y se sentó en él. Al estar ya cómoda, miró hacia la puerta, y su corazón se detuvo al ver quien era la persona que pasaba por ella y que tomaba asiento muy lejos de ella. Con una sonrisa estúpida, miró hacia Miku, quién al darse cuenta de cómo sonreía la rubia y del color que tenían sus mejillas, la miró frunciendo el ceño. Miku alzó la mirada y empezó a buscar quien era la persona que había causado tal efecto en su amiga, y sin poder encontrarla, habló._

_- Rin, ¿qué te sucede? -la rubia negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía- Me estas preocupando… _

_- Nada, Miku, nada -Rin miró hacia donde estaba el rubio, ya rodeado de personas, y volvió rápidamente su mirada a su lugar. Miku la observó con detenimiento, siguió hacia donde había visto Rin y encontró su objetivo-_

_- ¿El chico rubio? -preguntó curiosa. Una sonrisa burlona se había empezado a formar en rostro- ¿Es él?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó nerviosa la rubia-_

_- El, el rubio, el que esta con Mikuo -dijo señalando a su hermano que se encontraba platicando con el rubio que traía loca a su amiga-_

_- No se de que me hablas._

_- Len_

_- ¿Cómo se llama? -cuestionó curiosa Rin. Punto para Miku-_

_- Kagamine Len, es un viejo amigo de campamento de mi hermano. A veces iba a la casa, ¿nunca te platique de él? -Rin negó con la cabeza- Ah… _

_Los días pasaron, y Rin negaba su encanto por Len. Miku sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba volviéndose loca por aquel chico, y que si no hacia algo, esta iba a terminar enferma por tanto pretexto que soltaba para negarlo. Y Miku también estaba ayudando a crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua, así que sin más, se decidió a presentarlos._

_Con su caminar gracioso, tan peculiar en ella, tomó de la mano a su amiga y, prácticamente, la arrastró hacia donde estaba su hermano y su amigo Len. Se sentó a lado de su gemelo y lo miró sonriente. Ambos miraron a Miku y después detuvieron sus miradas en Rin, quién se encontraba completamente helada y paralizada. Miku haló de su brazo y la sentó a su lado. _

_- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Miku? -dijo Mikuo con su tono tan particular en él. Frío y un tanto cortante-_

_- No me dieron para mi comida hoy -mintió extendiendo su mano- Dame dinero._

_- ¿Por qué debería dártelo yo? _

_- ¡Porque eres mi hermano mayor y es tu obligación! -Len soltó unas risitas y captó la atención de Rin, quien nerviosa se empezó a remover en su lugar- Oh cierto, Rin también quiere dinero. _

_- ¿Perdón? -hablo nerviosa la rubia. ¿Por qué Miku la estaba metiendo en esto? ¿por qué la había llevado hasta ese lugar? Rin miró con una sonrisa nerviosa a Mikuo y negó con la cabeza- Y-yo tengo mi comida, no le hagas caso a… -Miku estrelló su mano contra la boca de Rin y la calló. Volteó su mirada hacia Len y extendió la mano que tenía libre, pidiéndole caridad al rubio-_

_- Lo siento, Miku, no tengo nada de dinero hoy -confesó el rubio apunto de estallar en carcajadas- _

_- ¡Es imposible! ¡Malditos egoístas! -Miku alzó las manos y gritó aquello a los cuatro vientos. Rin, quien tenía la boca roja por la bofetada que le había propinado su amiga, estuvo dispuesta a levantarse, pero la tenebrosa mano de su peliverde amiga la detuvo. Miró a Miku como si fuera a matarla- Len, ¿tendrías dinero para mi amiga? Yo sé que si, pequeño -Len corrió su mirada hasta Rin. La examinó de pies a cabeza, lo que puso nerviosa a Rin. La penetrante mirada del rubio la hizo querer morir-_

_- Oh, no, tampoco tengo nada para tu muy sexy amiga. _

_Oh, oh. Miku miró con los ojos abiertos a Len, Mikuo miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio y Rin estuvo apunto de morir. Los colores le habían subido a la cara, y todo le empezó a dar vueltas. A cualquier chica le hubiera dado gusto y le hubiera levantado el ego cuando le dijeran tal cosa, pero Rin no era de esas. Por alguna extraña razón, odiaba que le dijeran cosas de ese tipo._

_- ¿Perdón? -soltó la rubia. Sus manos sudaban, sus piernas estaban temblando, y si hubiera estado de pie, hubiera caído inmediatamente- ¿Qué haz dicho?_

_- Je, je, creo que ya nos vamos -Miku se levantó y haló a Rin, quien de un tirón se levantó-_

_- No, espera -Rin miraba a Len esperando una respuesta- ¿Qué me dijiste?_

_Len estaba viendo tranquilamente a Rin. La volvió a examinar de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus piernas, observando la longitud de su falda, y después la comparó con la de Miku. La verdad era que Rin llevaba una falda más larga por unos centímetros que Miku. Ambas eran arriba de la rodilla, pero la de Miku era notoriamente más corta que la Rin. El rubio se levantó y encaro a Rin. Mikuo se levantó lentamente y arqueó una ceja, sabía que su amigo iba a empezar a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Coquetear._

_- Hey, eres muy linda -el rubio tomo del mentón a Rin y acarició lentamente sus mejillas. Rin se tensó- _

_- No me has contestado lo que te pregunté._

_- Eres sexy. ¿Contenta? -la rubia lo miró arqueando sus cejas, claramente enojada- - Tal vez si te subas un poco más la falda pueda darte…_

_Sin dejarlo terminar, Rin propinó una sonora cachetada en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos y la mirara sorprendido. Sin decir nada más, la chica huyó echando humos del lugar, seguida por Miku, quien se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido._

_- Te lo merecías -dijo Mikuo con tranquilidad- No conoces a esa chica, y tu manera de querer coquetear con ella no funcionó ni funcionará. Ella no es como las demás, hermano. Le faltaste al respeto -Len tronó la lengua y observó por donde se había ido la rubia. Por primera vez había fallado._

_Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos._

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, ya estaba en la puerta de su hogar. Entró con tranquilidad, y al parecer, como siempre, no había nadie. Subió directo a su habitación, tomo un baño y se propuso a dormir. Había sido un día cansado, y recordar todo eso la ponía peor y de mal humor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello<em>. La verdad no estoy contenta con el capítulo... ya que hasta ahora me viene a parecer estúpida la razón por la cuál Rin y Len no se llevan bien... pero, en serio que a una conocida le paso algo parecido, y como cuando me lo conto me causo mucha risa, -y ese mismo día escribí el cap- me decidí por poner eso ya que mi hueca cabeza no me dio chance de más... **

**¡En fin! Gracias por los reviews. Son poquitos pero me animan a seguir aquí :) Besitosssss y perdón porque este también esta cortito. ¡Dejen reviews que muero de hambre! ;_; (?)**

**Con amor, Pao.**

**[Siganme en twitter _CheshirePao_ ... snkjenfdme:3]**


End file.
